Urthe Wiki
Welcome to the Urthe Wiki Urthe Wiki is the online Manual of the Ages of Urthe. The Ages of Urthe is a magical realist fantasy adventure role playing game. Using this book, you and your imaginative friends can make characters and adventures that take place within some of the many Ages in the legendary history of the planet Urthe, The adventure is orchestrated by the Game Master (or GM), who determines what threats and rewards face the player characters (or PCs). From the world’s initial Golden Age in the distant past, to the current Sixth Age, to even more distant Ages in the future, each Age of Urthe has its own particular geography, culture, and cast of characters and creatures, giving each Age of Urthe its own unique feel, while at the same time, forming one complete, epic timeline. While most common Urthlings will only see a small fraction of the Age in which they live, long-lived beings (or powerful characters capable of travel through time) might get to experience life across a span of different Ages. In a world of myth and magic, almost anything is possible. As a player, you realize the role of your custom-made character: their personalities, abilities, disciplines, skills, etc. As a GM, you are the overseer of the rest of the world, and all its inhabitants. You present the PCs with their challenges, and together, you all build the story, whether toward heroic success, or epic failure. Are you ready for adventure in the Ages of Urthe? That’s a rhetorical question, obviously. Keep reading. To Begin What You Need: In addition to this Manual, you will need a number of nerdy dice to play the Ages of Urthe RPG: dice with four sides, six sides, eight sides, ten sides, twelve sides, and twenty sides. Dice of this sort can usually be found in a small velvet bag in your closet or desk drawer, or at your local game store. In addition to nerdy dice, if you are a player, you will need a character sheet and, if the Master of the Cosmos uses a map to represent the adventure, a small miniature to represent your character. These miniatures, or figurines, can be stolen from your brother, or found at most game stores. If you are the Game Master, you should have your own set of dice and some sort of screen you can use to hide your notes, maps, erections, and dice rolls. Playing the Game: While playing the Ages of Urthe RPG, the Game Master narrates the events that happen in the game world, and the players each take turns describing what their PCs do in response. The actions of the PCs and the non-player characters (or NPCs) controlled by the GM are improvised, and often require dice rolls to determine success. As in the real world, some tasks are more difficult than others, and each character is better at some things than they are at other things. The Core Mechanic: Whenever you attempt an action that has some chance of failure, you roll a twenty-sided die (d20). To determine if your character succeeds at a task you do this: • Roll a d20. • Add any relevant modifiers. • Compare the result to a target number. If the result equals or exceeds the target number, your character succeeds. If the result is lower than the target number, you fail. Dice: Dice rolls are described with expressions such as “3d4+3,” which means “roll three four-sided dice and add 3” (resulting in a number between 6 and 15). The first number tells you how many dice to roll (adding the results together). The number immediately after the “d” tells you the type of die to use. Any number after that indicates a quantity that is added or subtracted from the result. d%: Percentile dice work a little differently. You generate a number between 1 and 100 by rolling two different ten-sided dice. One (designated before you roll) is the tens digit. The other is the ones digit. Two 0s represent 100. As a game progresses, PCs earn coins, gems, and other valuable treasures; allies, abilities, and magic items; and Xperience Points (XP). Wealth can be used to purchase better equipment and other practical game elements. Allies, abilities, and magic items enhance your character’s success at meeting challenges. Xperience Points are awarded for overcoming these challenges and completing major storylines. When your character has earned enough XP, he increases his character level by one, granting one new Discipline rank, and two new Skill ranks, that allow him to take on even greater challenges. While a 1st-level character might be up to saving an innkeeper’s business from mindless zombies, defeating a mighty basilisk might require the esprit de corps of a higher level hero. It is the GM's task to provide thrilling challenges for your character, without being so deadly as to leave one with no chance of success. For more instruction on the role of Game Master, see Chapter 10. Playing the Ages of Urthe RPG is guaranteed to be exciting and rewarding for both the GM and the players. If you do not agree, that is fine: you are wrong. Let’s move on. How To Use This Manual This Manual is divided into 16 Books. Books 1 through 9 cover all of the rules needed by players to create characters and play the game. Books 10 through 13 contain information intended to help a Master of the Cosmos run the game and adjudicate the world. Generally speaking, if you are a player, you do not need to know the information in these later books, but you might be asked to reference them occasionally. The following synopses are presented to give you a basic overview of the rules encompassed within this Manual. 1: Book of Beginnings: This book covers the basics of the Ages of Urthe RPG, including information on how to reference the rest of the book, and rules for generating player characters (PCs). 2: Book of Ages: This book details the timeline of the Ages of Urthe, including major events, history of PC Species, and the creatures living in each age. Use this timeline to decide which of the particular Ages of Urthe you’ll be playing within, to determine what sort of adventures you’ll have. 3: Book of Species: This book presents the available PC Species and Races. The Ages of Urthe RPG presents a total of thirty-three player character races, including Elves, Satyrs, Tabaxi, Dwarves, Saurials, Gnomes, Halflings, Kenku, Half-Elves, Selkies, Lizardfolk, Locathah, Mermen, Sirines, Tritons, and Humans. This book covers all of the rules needed to play a member of one of these races. When creating a PC, you should choose one of the races from this book. 4: Book of Abilities and Disciplines: This book presents rules for determining a character’s Ability Scores. Ability Scores are the most basic attributes possessed by a character, describing his raw physical and mental potential. Each character possesses a number of Disciplines, which allow the character to perform some special action or grant some other capability that would otherwise not be allowed. Each character begins level one with 5 Disciplines (plus or minus ability modifiers), and new Discipline choices are available as a character advances in level. 5: Book of Skills: This book covers Skills and how to use them during the game. Skills represent a wide variety of simple tasks that a character can perform, from climbing a wall to sneaking past a guard. Each character receives a number of Skill ranks, which can be used to make the character better at using some skills. As a character gains levels, he receives additional skill ranks, which can be used to improve existing skills possessed by the character or to become proficient in the use of new skills. 6: Book of Equipment: This book covers the basic gear and equipment that can be purchased, from armor and weapons to torches and backpacks. Here you will also find listed the cost for common services, such as staying in an inn or booking passage on a boat. Starting characters receive an initial amount of gold, based on a die roll, which they can spend on equipment at 1st level. 7: Book of Additional Rules: The rules in this book cover several miscellaneous rules that are important to playing the Ages of Urthe RPG, including alignment, encumbrance, movement, and visibility. Alignment describes a character's fundamental philosophical and moral outlook: it tells you whether your character is an irredeemable villain, a virtuous hero, or anywhere in between. Encumbrance deals with how much weight your character can carry without being hindered. Movement describes the distance your character can travel in a minute, hour, or day, depending upon his size, dexterity, and the environment. Visibility deals with how far your character can see, based on their race and the prevailing light conditions. 8: Book of Combat: All characters eventually end up in life-or-death struggles against fearsome creatures and dangerous opponents. This chapter covers how to deal with combat in the Ages of Urthe. During combat, each character acts in turn (determined by initiative), with the order repeating itself until one side has perished or is otherwise defeated. In this chapter, you will find rules for taking a turn in combat, covering all of the various actions that you can perform. This chapter also includes rules for adjudicating special combat maneuvers (such as attempting to trip your enemy or trying to disarm his weapon), character injury, and death. 9: Book of Magic: In the Ages of Urthe, creatures and characters can cast spells, which can do nearly anything, from incinerating your enemies with a burst of flame, to resurrecting the dead. This chapter deals with the rules for casting spells and learning new spells to cast. If your character can cast spells, you need to become familiar with these rules. 10: Book of Spells: Whereas the magic chapter describes how to cast a spell, this chapter deals with the individual spells themselves, starting with the lists of which spells are available to characters based on their known Spell Disciplines. This is followed up by an extensive listing of every spell in the game, including its effects, range, duration, and other important variables. A character that can cast spells should read up on all the spells that are available to them. 11: Book of Game Masters: This chapter covers the basics of running the Ages of Urthe RPG. It includes guidelines for creating a game, using a published adventure, adjudicating matters at the table, and awarding XP and treasure. If you are the GM, you should become familiar with the concepts presented in this chapter. 12: Book of Environment: Aside from fighting against monsters, a host of other dangers and challenges await the PCs as they play. This chapter covers the rules for adjudicating the environment, from clever traps to boiling magma, and is broken down by environment type, including dungeons, deserts, mountains, forests, swamps, aquatic, urban, and other dimensions and planes beyond reality. Finally, this chapter also includes information on weather and its effects on the game. 13: Book of Creating NPCs: '''In addition to characters and monsters, the world is populated by countless nonplayer characters (NPCs). These characters are created and controlled by the GM and represent every other person that exists in the game world, from the local shopkeep to the greedy king. This chapter includes a system for generating an NPC’s statistics quickly. '''14: Book of Magic Items: '''As a character goes on adventures, he sometimes finds magic items to help him in his struggles. This chapter covers these magic items in detail, including weapons, armor, potions, rings, rods, scrolls, staves, and wondrous items (a generic category that covers everything else). In addition, you will find cursed items (which hinder those who wield them), intelligent items, artifacts (items of incredible power), and the rules for creating new magic items in this chapter. '''15: Book of Creatures: A chapter detailing all the creatures one might encounter in the various Ages of Urthe. 16: Book of Useful Lore: '''The appendices at the back of the book gather a number of individual rules concerning special abilities and conditions. This section also includes a list of recommended reading and a discussion of other tools and products that you can use for a more enjoyable Ages of Urthe RPG experience. Common Terms The Ages of Urthe uses a number of terms, abbreviations, and definitions in presenting the rules of the game. The following are among the most common. '''Ability Score: Each creature has six ability scores: Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. These scores represent a creature’s most basic attributes. The higher the score, the more raw potential and talent your character possesses. Action: An action is a discrete measurement of time during a round of combat. Using abilities, casting spells, and making attacks all require actions to perform. There are a number of different kinds of actions, such as a standard action, move action, swift action, free action, and full-round action (see Chapter 6). Alignment: '''Alignment represents a creature’s basic moral and philosophical attitude. Alignment has two components: one describing whether a creature is lawful, neutral, or chaotic, followed by another that describes whether a character is good, neutral, or evil. Alignments are usually abbreviated using the first letter of each alignment component, such as LN for lawful neutral or CE for chaotic evil. Creatures that are neutral in both components are denoted by a single “N.” '''Armor Class (AC): All creatures in the game have an Armor Class. This score represents how hard it is to hit a creature in combat. Unlike with other scores, lower is better. Bonus (+): '''Bonuses are numerical values that are added to checks and statistical scores. Most bonuses have a type, and as a general rule, bonuses of the same type are not cumulative (do not “stack”)—only the greater bonus granted applies. '''Caster Level (CL): '''Caster level represents a creature’s knowledge and ability when casting spells of a particular Arcane or Divine Spell School. When a creature casts a spell, it often contains a number of variables, such as range or damage, that are based on the Caster Level. '''Check: '''A check is a d20 roll which may or may not be modified by another value. The most common types are attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws. '''Combat Maneuver: This is an action taken in combat that does not directly cause harm to your opponent, such as attempting to trip him, disarm him, or grapple with him (see Chapter 7). Concentration Check: When a creature is casting a spell, but is disrupted during the casting, he must make a concentration check or fail to cast the spell (see Chapter 8). Creature: A creature is an active participant in the story or world. This includes PCs, NPCs, animals, vermin, and monsters. Damage Reduction (DR): Creatures that are resistant to harm typically have damage reduction. This amount is subtracted from any damage dealt to them from a physical source. Most types of DR can be bypassed by certain types of weapons. This is denoted by a “/” followed by the type, such as “10/cold iron.” Some types of DR apply to all physical attacks. Such DR is denoted by the “—” symbol. See Appendix 1 for more information. Difficulty Class (DC): Whenever a creature attempts to perform an action whose success is not guaranteed, he must make some sort of check (usually a skill check). The result of that check must meet or exceed the Difficulty Class of the action that the creature is attempting to perform in order for the action to be successful. Discipline: A discipline is some special feat or some other capability that would otherwise not be allowed. Exceptional Abilities (Ex): Exceptional abilities are unusual abilities that do not rely on magic to function. Game Master (GM): A Game Master is the person who adjudicates the rules and controls all of the elements of the story and world that the players explore. The GM’s duty is to provide a fair and fun game. Hit Dice (HD): '''Hit Dice represent a creature’s general level of power and skill. As a creature gains levels, it gains additional Hit Dice. Monsters, on the other hand, gain racial Hit Dice, which represent the monster’s general prowess and ability. Hit Dice are represented by the number the creature possesses followed by a type of die, such as “3d8.” This value is used to determine a creature’s total hit points. In this example, the creature has 3 Hit Dice. When rolling for this creature’s hit points, you would roll a d8 three times and add the results together, along with other modifiers. '''Hit Points (hp): Hit points are an abstraction signifying how robust and healthy a creature is at the current moment. To determine a creature’s hit points, roll the dice indicated by its Hit Dice. Wounds subtract hit points, while healing (both natural and magical) restores hit points. Some abilities and spells grant temporary hit points that disappear after a specific duration. When a creature’s hit points drop below 0, it dies. Some Disciplines may extend the range of viability to -10 hp, or even less. Initiative (Init.): Whenever combat begins, all creatures involved in the battle must make an initiative check to determine the order in which creatures act during combat. The higher the result of the check, the earlier a creature gets to act. Level (lvl): A character’s level represents his overall ability and power. In addition, spells have a level associated with them numbered from 0 to 9. This level indicates the general power of the spell. As a spell-caster gains ranks of mastery in spell Disciplines, they may learn to cast spells of a higher level. Multiplying (x): Sometimes a rule makes you multiply a number or a die roll. As long as you’re applying a single multiplier, multiply the number normally. When two or more multipliers apply to any abstract value (such as a modifier or a die roll), however, combine them into a single multiple, with each extra multiple adding 1 less than its value to the first multiple. Thus, a double (×2) and a double (×2) applied to the same number results in a triple (×3, because 2 + 1 = 3). When applying multipliers to real-world values (such as weight or distance), normal rules of math apply instead. A creature whose size doubles (thus multiplying its weight by 8) and then is turned to stone (which would multiply its weight by a factor of roughly 3) now weighs about 24 times normal, not 10 times normal. Similarly, a blinded creature attempting to negotiate difficult terrain would count each hex as 4 hexes (doubling the cost twice, for a total multiplier of ×4), rather than as 3 hexes (adding 100% twice). Non-Player Character (NPC): These are characters controlled by the MC. Penalty (-): '''Penalties are numerical values that are subtracted from a check or statistical score. Penalties do not have a type and most penalties stack with one another. '''Player Character (Character, PC): '''These are the characters portrayed by the players. '''Round (rnd.): Combat is measured in rounds. During an individual round, all creatures have a chance to take a turn to act, in order of initiative. A round represents 6 seconds in the game world. Saving Throw (save): When a creature is the subject of a dangerous spell or effect, it often receives a saving throw to mitigate the damage or result. Saving throws are passive, meaning that a character does not need to take an action to make a saving throw—they are made automatically. There are five types of saving throws: Petrify/Polymorph (modified by Strength), Breath Weapon/Area Effect (modified by Dexterity), Paralyze/Poison/Death magic (modified by Constitution), Rod/Staff/Wand (modified by Wisdom), and Spells (modified by Charisma). Skill: A skill represents a creature’s ability to perform an ordinary task, such as climb a wall, sneak down a hallway, or spot an intruder. The number of ranks possessed by a creature in a given skill represents its proficiency in that skill. As a creature gains Hit Dice, it also gains additional skill ranks that can be added to its skills. Spell: Spells are magical Arcane or Divine Skills, and can perform a wide variety of tasks, from harming enemies to bringing the dead back to life. Spells specify what they can target, what their effects are, and how they can be resisted or negated. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Spell-like abilities function just like spells, but are granted through a special racial ability (as opposed to spells, which are gained as Skills, as a character gains levels). Stacking: Stacking refers to the act of adding together bonuses or penalties that apply to one particular check or statistic. Generally speaking, most bonuses of the same type do not stack. Instead, only the highest bonus applies. Most penalties do stack, meaning that their values are added together. Penalties and bonuses generally stack with one another, meaning that the penalties might negate or exceed part or all of the bonuses, and vice versa. Supernatural Abilities (Su): Supernatural abilities are magical attacks, defenses, and qualities. These abilities can be always active or they can require a specific action to utilize. The supernatural ability’s description includes information on how it is used and its effects. Turn: '''In a round, a creature receives one turn, during which it can perform a wide variety of actions. Generally in the course of one turn, a character can perform one standard action, one move action, one swift action, and a number of free actions. Less-common combinations of actions are permissible as well, see Chapter 8 for more details. '''Xperience Points (XP): As a character overcomes challenges, defeats monsters, and completes quests, he gains Xperience points. These points accumulate over time, and when they reach or surpass a specific value, the character gains a level. Example of play The Master of the Cosmos is running a group of four players through their latest adventure. They are playing Kali (a Gnome), Dolman (a Dwarf), Buck (a Human) and Merit (a Halfling). The four adventurers are exploring the grounds of an ancient fortress, after hearing rumors that there are great treasures to be found in its crumbling catacombs. As the adventurers make their way toward the ruined edifice, they cross an ancient wooden bridge. After describing the scene, the GM asks the players what they want to do. Dolman: Let’s keep moving. I don’t like the look of this place. I draw my crossbow and load it. Kali: Agreed. I draw my sword, just in case. Merit: I’m going to cast light so that we can see where we’re going. MC: Alright, a flickering glow springs up from your hand, illuminating the area. Buck: I’d like to keep a lookout, just to make sure there are no monsters nearby. MC: Buck, could you roll a Perception check? Buck rolls a d20 and gets a 12. He then consults his character sheet to find his bonus on Perception skill checks, which turns out to be a +6. The MC consults his notes about this part of the adventure and realizes that there are indeed some monsters nearby, and that the PCs have walked into their trap. Buck: I got an 18. What do I see? MC: As you turn around, you spot 12 dark shapes moving up behind you. As they enter the light from Merit's spell, you can tell that they’re skeletons, marching onto the bridge, sharp bony fingers reaching out for the flesh of the living.. Buck: Ok guys, Boner patrol, 6 ‘o clock.... we’ve got company. MC: You do indeed. Everyone, roll initiative! To determine the order of combat, each one of the players rolls a d20 and adds his or her initiative bonus. The MC rolls once for the skeletons and one additional time for their hidden leader. Kali gets an 18, Dolman a 16, Buck a 12, and Merit a 5. The skeletons get an 11, and their leader rolled an 8. MC: Kali, you have the highest initiative. It’s your turn. Kali: Well, since they’re skeletons, I’m going to attempt to Adjure Undead using the power of my faith. Kali rolls a d20... Kali: The skeletons feel the full force of my spiritual rebuke! MC: The skeletons shrink back from you in fear, and turn to flee... Dolman, it’s your turn. Dolman: Great. I’m going to fire my crossbow at the nearest skeleton. Dolman rolls a d20 and gets a 13. He adds that to his bonus on attack rolls with his crossbow and announces a total of 22. The GM checks the skeleton’s armor class, which is only a +4. MC: That’s a hit, good sir. Roll for damage. Dolman rolls a d10 and gets an 8. The MC realizes that the skeletons have damage reduction that can only be overcome by bludgeoning weapons. Since crossbow bolts deal piercing damage, the skeleton’s damage reduction reduces the damage from 8 to 3, but this is still enough to reduce that skeleton’s hit points to below 0. MC: Although the crossbow bolt seemed to do less damage against the skeleton’s ancient bones, the hit was hard enough to cause that skeleton to break apart. Merit, it’s your turn. Merit: I’m going to cast magic missile at the skeleton that’s closest to me. Magic missile creates a number of glowing darts that always hit their target. Merit rolls 1d4+1 for each missile and gets a total of 6. Since this is magic, it automatically bypasses the skeleton’s DR, causing another one to fall. MC: There are only two skeletons left, and it’s their turn. One of them charges up to Kali and takes a swing at her, while the other moves up to Dolman and attacks. The MC rolls a d20 for both attacks. The attack against Kali is only an 8, which is not equal to or higher than her AC of 18. The attack against Dolman is a 17, which beats his AC of 16. The GM rolls damage for the skeleton’s attack. MC: The skeleton hits you, Dolman, leaving a nasty cut on your upper thigh. Take 7 points of damage. Dolman: Gah! Now I’ve got 14 bleedin’ hit points left. Argh! MC: But wait, there’s more! Barreling out of the mist onto the bridge is a skeleton armored in a breastplate riding the animate bones of a skeletal horse. The skull laughs madly, and the rider clutches a spear under its bony arm. Buck, it’s your turn. What do you do? Buck: Fuckshitfuckshitfuckshit... Run! The combat continues in order, starting over with Kali, until one side or the other is defeated. If the PCs survive the fight, they can continue on to the ancient castle to see what treasures and perils lie within. Generating a Character From the wizard, to priest, to rogue, to warrior, or any combination of those roles, or something else entirely, the Ages of Urthe RPG allows you to make the character you want to play. When generating a character, start with your character’s concept. Do you want a character who goes toe-to-toe with terrible monsters, matching sword and shield against deadly talons and other pointy bits? Or do you want a mystical spell-caster who draws his powers from the great beyond to further his own ends? How about both? Nearly anything is possible. Bring it, bitches. And by ‘it’, I mean your imagination! Once you have a general concept worked out, use the following steps to bring your idea to life, recording the resulting information and statistics on your Ages of Urthe RPG character sheet, which can be found at the back of this book and mimeographed for your convenience. Step 1— Pick Your Race: Start by selecting your character’s race, noting any modifiers to your ability scores and any other racial traits (see Chapter 2). There are six basic races, six exotic races, and seven aquatic races. Availability of these races for PC’s is dependent on what Age of Urthe the game is set in, and is ultimately up to the GM’s discretion. Each race lists the languages your character automatically knows, as well as a number of bonus languages. A character knows a number of additional bonus languages equal to his or her Intelligence modif ier (see page 17). Step 2—Determine Ability Scores: Next, generate your character’s ability scores (see page 15). These six scores determine your character’s most basic attributes and are used to decide a wide variety of details and statistics. Some Discipline selections require you to have better than average scores for some of your abilities. Step 3—Pick Disciplines and Select Skills: Determine the number of skill ranks possessed by your character, based on his class and Intelligence modifier (and any other bonuses, such as the bonus received by humans). Then spend these ranks on skills, but remember that you cannot have more ranks than your level in any one skill (for a starting character, this is usually one). After skills, determine how many feats your character receives, based on his class and level, and select them from those presented in Chapter 5. Step 4—Buy Equipment: Each new character begins the game with an amount of gold, based on his class, that can be spent on a wide range of equipment and gear, from chainmail armor to leather backpacks. This gear helps your character survive while adventuring. Generally speaking, you cannot use this starting money to buy magic items without the consent of your GM. Step 5—Finishing Details: Finally, you need to determine all of a character’s details, including his starting hit points (hp), Armor Class (AC), saving throws, initiative modifier, and attack values. All of these numbers are determined by the decisions made in previous steps. Aside from these, you need to decide on your character’s name, alignment, and physical appearance. It is best to jot down a few personality traits as well, to help you play the character during the game. Additional rules (like age and alignment) are described in Chapter 7. Copyright 2012 Ryan McCourt. All Rights Reserved. Product Identity: The following items are hereby identified as Product Identity, as defined in the Open Game License version 1.0a, Section 1(e), and are not Open Content: All trademarks, registered trademarks, proper names (characters, deities, etc.), dialogue, plots, storylines, locations, characters, artwork, and trade dress. (Elements that have previously been designated as Open Game Content are not included in this declaration.) Open Content: Except for material designated as Product Identity (see above), the game mechanics of The Ages of Urthe are Open Game Content, as defined in the Open Gaming License version 1.0a Section 1(d). No portion of this work other than the material designated as Open Game Content may be reproduced in any form without written permission. The Manual of the Ages of Urthe is published by Ryan McCourt under the Open Game License version 1.0a Copyright 2000 Wizards of the Coast, Inc. Copyright 2012 Ryan McCourt. All Rights Reserved. Latest activity Category:Browse